Push and Pull
by OhYeahTahorra
Summary: Nothing could prepare Korra for the loss of her bending. Aang never restored Korra's bending and she fell into a deep depression. She pushed away her friends and family. Her parents beg Asami and Bolin to pull Korra from her depression. But they aren't the people she needs. Eventual Tahorra with a side of Bosami and a jealous/dark Mako.


**Title:** Push and Pull

**Pairings:** eventual Tahorra/Tahnorra and Bosami

**Prompt:** Could you do a fic about Korra and Tahno supporting each other through both of them losing their bending and a jealous Mako?

**AN:** Thank you anon for the wonderful prompt that I couldn't just cover in one chapter. It gave birth to a multi chapter story. I hope you enjoy it. Also this will be cross posted on Tumblr so...

* * *

**_"Somewhere there is someone who dreams of your smile, who finds in your presence that life is worthwhile. So when you are lonely, remember it's true, that somebody somewhere is thinking of you."_**

**_~Unknown_**

* * *

Nothing could prepare her to hear what slipped from her mentor's mouth. She couldn't help her and she couldn't be fixed. Her connection to the three elements that she had tamed when she had been a young child were gone. It left a hollow void in her chest that she couldn't fill. Was this how the other victims of Amon had felt when their bending had been stripped from them? How were they not driven insane by the lost presence?

This room, Katara's personal abode, had once been a place she had enjoyed spending time with her mentor. But now, it was a place that would haunt her memories. Katara had tried to break the news to her softly but Korra, for as unperceptive as she was, even Korra could see the words written across Katara's face. Katara didn't press any further with Korra and left her alone in the room. Korra curled up on herself she felt like she was a small child again. She was so helpless she was so weak.

She wasn't the avatar anymore.

The door behind her led into a room where all her friends and her parents had gathered. They had hoped that Katara, the best healer in the world, would be able to restore her. But even some things can't be fixed. Everyone stood when Katara entered, they all were holding their breath and hoping for the best.

Like they say, hope for the best and plan for the worst.

No one had planned for the worst.

Katara's voice cracked while she explained of her failure, "I've tried everything in my power, but," she paused calming the emotions in her voice, "I cannot restore Korra's bending."

Lin was the first one to persist, "But you are the best healer in the world surely there is something more that can be done?" Lin was desperate. She had also been victimized by Amon or as they called it, purified by their great leader. He wasn't so great after they found out about his dark secret. Even though she had stopped his believers from following him, he was still able to escape Republic City.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do," Katara explained, "Korra can still airbend but her connection with the other elements have been severed." Korra could tell what would come next and she didn't want their pity. She stood and picked up her parka from the chair next to the door. She left the room and avoided eye contact with any of the occupants.

"It's going to be alright Korra," Tenzin tried to sympathize with her. She didn't want to hear it. She walked by everyone without a single glance.

She replied bitterly and coldly, "No, it's not." Korra left the house and walked quickly down the steps. The door behind her opened and shut. Someone was following her.

"Korra, wait," Mako called from behind her. From the sound of his voice he too wanted to push more pity and his forgiveness on her. She didn't want it. It wasn't going to make her bending come back. It wasn't going to fill the deepening void in her chest.

"Go away," she was hurt and angry and most of all she wanted nothing to do with him right now. Naga must have heard the desperation in her voice because the polar bear dog swiftly came to the side of her owner. She pushed her head against Korra's arms and eventually found her hands and let them rest atop her head.

"I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you," apparently Mako didn't understand what she had meant when she told him to go away. She already was beginning to miss that familiar feeling of flames at the tips of her fingers when she was angry.

Korra turned to him and snarled, "No, I mean, go back to Republic City," she looked away from him and crossed her arms across her body, "Get on with your life." Mako while he looked shocked by her outburst still didn't leave her.

"What are you talking about?" he sounded confused. How could he not understand?

So she had to explain it to him, "I'm not the avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors." She had hoped that he would get the message and leave her. He had a life back in Republic City. Mako and his brother were still accomplished probenders they wouldn't have any problem finding a new Waterbender for their team. Everyone had a life back in Republic City but her life was here in the South Pole.

Korra tried to climb on Naga's saddle but she was stopped by Mako again who pulled her away from Naga, "I don't care if you're the avatar or not." She didn't want to hear him continue. So she cut him off before he could continue speaking.

"Mako, go home," she told him coldly, "I, I can't." Her emotions got the better of her and she ran from him. She jumped on her animal guides back and without a single order spoken the polar bear took off.

"Korra!" Mako shouted behind her. A part of her that still admired and maybe still loved him died in that moment. He wasn't the person she needed in life. For now, he would just cause more harm. She pushed him away and from her heart in a few drops of tears. She let go of Mako.

Her destiny was in Republic City.

Katara had told her so many months ago when she had been escaping the compound. What kind of destiny was this? She shouldn't place blame on her mentor, she had been correct in a way. Amon was a monster that needed to be stopped and Republic City was a terrible mess but she paid the price in the end.

The solstice was in a few days and even though Naga had been running at full stride across the icy wasteland for several hours, the sun had never set. It was overcast and gray. The sun was partially hidden behind a mist of a cloud. It would have been easier if the clouds would roll in and cast a dark shadow over the South Pole. Naga's pace slowed to a quick paced walk and then she stopped. This was the end and she couldn't go any further. She had reached the edge of the ice and it opened up to the sea.

Fate was cruel.

It had been here that she had made her decision to go to Republic City. Tenzin had put off her Airbending training and while she had sat there overlooking the turbulent and harsh ocean she had watched as her teacher flew off to what she thought was a better place. She climbed down from Naga's saddle and with no hesitation she sat at the edge of the cliff. It would only take a small crack in the cliff face for her to fall into the cold water below her.

Water. It was her native element. She had always preferred fire to water but she always felt attached to it as her first element. But that was gone now. All she had left was air. The element that had eluded her for so long was finally hers. She was trapped in a nightmare.

She had never felt more alone in the world.

Her world had shattered.

Korra's behavior had troubled many of her friends and most of all her parents. They had never seen their daughter like she. She was always so full of life, ready to take on the world, but this wasn't the person they saw. They saw a broken girl and a girl who had given up. The proud and confident girl who left them had never returned home.

Senna felt her heart break at the harsh and broken words her daughter had spoken. These people were supposed to be her friends but couldn't they see how damaged Korra was. Tonraq while he didn't outwardly show the same painful expression as his wife he was just as distraught.

"We need to be patient with her," Tenzin was speaking with Mako, "it will take time for her to accept what has happened to her." Mako just shrugged off Tenzin's comment. Bolin who had been quiet for most of their trip to the South Pole piped in.

"Um, excuse me, Tenzin sir," he paused nervously while getting the Airbender's attention, "Do you think that maybe Korra might need someone to, you know, be with her?" It took Tenzin a few second to process exactly what the young Earthbender had meant.

"For the moment Korra needs her space," he replied, "if she needs us then she will seek us out."

Tonraq couldn't help but disagree with the Airbender. While that might be true for most people he knew his daughter, even if he had never played much into her life. The Order of the White Lotus made sure that she had been protected during her training but that also meant she was kept from her family. He needed to find his daughter the real Korra that was brash, slightly rude, hardheaded, and the light of his life.

No one noticed him leave the house and follow a set of polar bear dog tracks into the icy wasteland. He found her sitting at the edge of the ice and she looked so vulnerable and weak. She didn't even hear him walk up behind her and pull her into his embrace.

She had been crying and it had been going on for a while, "Shh, sweetie," he whispered to her, "I've got you. I'm not going to let you go. I'm here."

"Dad" she chocked out between muffled sniffs, "I, I'm. I can't. It hurts, dad." She repeated a number of phrases and Tonraq never let her go. "I failed, I failed everyone," she continued to cry in her father's arms.

He carried her home that night while whispering sweet nothings to her, praising her, and keeping her sane.

A week slipped by and hardly anyone noticed.

Except for Mako.

The Order of the White Lotus had been kind enough to offer everyone a place to stay in the compound. Her friends had accepted although they didn't know the bleak history of the place they were now staying in. Most of them wasted their time trying to keep themselves preoccupied. They were waiting for Korra to break from her illness.

Asami had taken to reading from the limited selection of material they had in the compound. Bolin, along with Pabu, joined her but between the two of them they hardly got any reading done. Pabu wanted to run and play which Bolin humored his pet and friend. Even with the sad situation they still were able to smile and laugh.

Mako marched into the room, "Bro, I think it's time that we leave," Mako had avoided Korra when she returned and it had been almost a week, "I think Korra needs more time, we need to," he sighed, "get on with our lives."

What!" Bolin nearly choked from shock, "we can't just leave Korra." Korra may have broken his heart weeks ago when they were in the tournament but she was still a good friend. Asami snapped the scroll in front of her shut, crossed her arms, and just glared at Mako. Pabu curled tighter around Bolin's neck and squeaked quietly.

"I don't believe this!" she yelled, "Just a week ago Korra was the only thing on your mind. Suddenly, you have more important things to do?" Asami couldn't believe what she was hearing from her former love. Bolin stayed quiet as Asami and Mako continued their verbal spat.

"I just think that she needs more time," he defended, "I mean if she needs us then we can come back but right now it's clear that she wants nothing to do with us."

"So you are just going to leave her?" Asami growled, "Just like that! It's only been a week Mako!"

"I just don't feel like she needs us anymore," he replied, "I mean we defeated Amon together what else is there for us to do?"

"Korra needs our support, Mako," this was going nowhere fast. Mako had already made up his mind. Korra wasn't important to him anymore. She wasn't the avatar so she no longer held a place in his eyes. Before Mako could utter a word Asami cut to the chase.

Fine you can leave, then. Nothing is stopping you," Asami declared, "Bolin and I will stay here." She looked over at the younger brother. He looked like a Rabaroo caught stealing cabbages. He was torn between leaving with his brother or staying with Asami and waiting for Korra to come around.

"Well bro, what will it be?" Mako was waiting for Bolin's answer. Bolin looked away from the two. He was so conflicted. Was Korra really worth the bad blood that was forming between him and his brother?

"I'm gonna," he paused looking between the two, "stay with Asami." Mako had walked away from him without a second glance. It pained Bolin to see how different his brother was now. Was he even the same person?

As luck would have it the next day that Korra's parents called them to their small home.

It was snowing when they arrived.

They were greeted by Tonraq who stood in the howling winds waiting for them to arrive with a single lantern in his hands. The house, while small, felt entirely different from the compound that Asami and Bolin had been staying in for the past week. It was warm, cozy, and full of love. It was something that both Asami and Bolin felt a slight jealousy to when they entered the house.

Korra was loved by her parents.

"Thank you for coming," Senna and Tonraq bowed to them and thanked them for coming to their home even in the storm and Tonraq continued, "please make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you," Asami replied politely and continued, "When we heard that you needed us we came as fast as we could." Bolin nodded next to her as they both took a seat.

"Did Korra, ask for us?" Bolin asked out of the blue. He really did have a knack for asking questions at the wrong time. Senna and Tonraq both shared a painful look before they answered him.

"No," Senna started, "We asked you to come here because." She went quiet.

"We've done all we could but she still isn't the same," Tonraq took over and explained, "We thought that maybe one of you might be able to."

"Snap her out of it?" Bolin asked sheepishly.

Senna smiled and nodded at his answer, "Yes. Korra has never been this way before. It's painful to watch her day in and day out waste away, " her smile faltered and her emotions caught up with her, "I'm sorry, excuse me." She left the room.

"If there is any way for you to help my daughter please," Tonraq begged them. He pointed out the Korra's room before going to comfort his wife. It was the smallest room of the quaint house. It was also the darkest. The lanterns that lined the walls were extinguished which gave the room an eerie feeling.

"Korra?" Bolin shakily whispered into the dark room, "Are you in here?" Asami shot him a glare.

"Of course she is Bolin," she replied flatly.

The light from the room behind them crept into the room. It dimly lit up the surrounding area. What Asami found odd about the room was that it was covered in small toys, like a child would have. Not a teenager. Then she spotted Korra. She was laid on her side facing away from them with her back to the door.

It didn't matter what they said to her.

She was stuck in her own living hell.

She had only said a few things to them, none of which had been rather polite. She told them that they should move on with their lives. She didn't want their forgiveness.

"Come back when you know what it feels like to have everything ripped from you," That was the last thing she said to Asami and Bolin before they eventually gave up. Korra didn't need them. But just who did she need?

A few days later they were told the last ship back to Republic City would be leaving in a few hours. As much as it pained them to leave her like this they had to go back. They weren't equipped to stay in the South Pole but Korra was in their hearts and their minds when they left.

Korra's final words haunted the Sato heiress even after she had returned to Republic City. Just what did Korra mean?

Her answer came in the form of an accidental meeting.

It had been more than a few days since they returned to Republic City. Asami returned to her home, as hollowed as it was to be there she couldn't stay at Air Temple Island anymore. Bolin went to find his brother. Mako had gotten a job at the power plant and now they were able to afford a small apartment. She later got a letter from Bolin.

Bolin had wanted to have lunch, just as friends, and he invited her out to eat at one of his favorite restaurants, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. It was nothing like the high-class places she normally visited but if it meant spending time with Bolin she would brave it for him.

It wasn't what she had been expecting to say the least. The walls were covered in what she assumed were traditional Water Tribe articles. The place was warm and inviting but at the same time there was something off about the air. Asami felt as if hundreds of people had their eyes on them as they quietly slurped their noodles.

"So, Asami," Bolin paused between gulps, "How do you like the noodles?" His table manners were terrible but they never disgusted her it just made her like Bolin even more. More than her heart would like too.

"Their delicious," she replied and politely placed her chopsticks on the table, "Bolin," she paused, "How is your brother?" Mako had been a sore subject for the two and Asami couldn't begin to imagine what Bolin might be going through; first with Korra and now Mako.

He took his time chewing his last slurp before he answered her, "Well, you know how Mako is," he started to answer with a fake cheerfulness.

"You don't have to lie, Bolin," she quietly replied. Bolin's happy face melted away and was replaced with a clouded look.

"He's not doing to well," Bolin admitted, "He lost his job at the power plant."

"What?" she didn't think it had been that bad, "How did he loose his job?" Bolin shifted in his seat, nervously looked around, and then answered her.

"He wouldn't tell me and when I tried asking him again he," Bolin paused, "he nearly burned me. I don't know what's wrong with him Asami." Mako needed help and Bolin had reached out to her. The frightened look on Bolin's face she didn't want to ever see that expression on his face again.

As they left their booth and got up to pay Bolin walked into and knocked over another customer.

"Sorry mister, I didn't mean to," Bolin paused, "Tahno?" Tahno had seen better days judging by his appearance but it wasn't anywhere near the mess he was in earlier that year. His clothes were less flamboyant, it seemed that he had lost a good deal of weight, but he still had a sense of arrogance about him. But their interaction was short lived and one-sided.

But that's all it took to plant a spark of inspiration in Asami's mind.

* * *

**AN:** I haven't forgotten about A Chance Encounter. I really am working on the next chapter its just being difficult. Enjoy this in the down time.


End file.
